Night of the Violet Mist
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: You will laugh, you will cry, you'll scream in horror. Everything will change on this unholy night of the violet mist.
1. The Night Begins

**Death is a natural part of life**

**The two are inseparable like lovers**

**One cannot exist without the other**

**Without sorrow there is no joy**

**Without pain we would not know pleasure**

**In creation there is destruction**

It was a dark and stormy night at Yokai Academy, but not stormy enough for Ginei Morioka to abandon his usual nightly crusade of peeping. Unlike vampires, werewolves didn't need to worry about the weather.

"Looks like its slim picking tonight. I never realized that so many teenage girls, monsters for that matter, were still scared of lightening."

Gin never really abandoned his perverted practices; he was just doing his best to make sure people didn't know about it, if they did the girls would hang him up and beat him like a rug. Then again, he didn't want to go peeping for the rest of his life, he wanted more.

"Why do all the girls flock around Tsukune? The only human in a school full of monsters and somehow he's a chick magnet… I'm a frickin werewolf for crying out! What does he have that I don't have."

Suddenly, through the sound of the thunder, rain, and wind, Gin could swear he heard the sound of someone screaming.

"Hmm… Maybe there's a damsel in distress who needs my help."

Seeing it as an opportunity to be cool and as a chance to impress a girl, he transformed into his wolf state.

"And away we go!"

Gin raced across the dark campus through the rain and through the wind. This would be something of a difficult task for a normal person, but not to a werewolf.

"Jacob Black has nothing on me." he thought.

All at once Gin stopped. Through the damp ground he could smell blood. The smell didn't drive a werewolf crazy like it would a vampire, but it did make him uneasy.

"This could get ugly."

Gin advanced cautiously now. His curiosity had brought him to the place on campus where Yoshi Serizawa lived. Serizawa was one of the school's more unorthodox teachers. For years he had been conducting experiments that combined elements of human science and sorcery.

"Maybe Serizawa has joined the club of teachers who abuse their students." thought Gin "Which means if I hurry I might have the chance to be a hero for a cute girl."

Gin busted in and what he saw horrified him.

"Oh… my… god…"

Meanwhile, in the student dorms, Tsukune Aono was fast asleep. He was dreaming that he was in a dark room, or at least he thought he was dreaming. Suddenly the room was full of an eerie violet mist. Then from that mist emerged what seemed to be a familiar feminine figure.

"Mo… Moka?"

"Moka? No… I'm something much more exciting."

She had the eyes of Moka's inner self, but her hair was a different color. She approached Tsukune slowly and gracefully. Her eyes were mesmerizing, Tsukune couldn't move, he felt completely spell bound, somehow he knew he had felt these effects before, but never so strong, it was like being under the effects of Kurumu's charm. Suddenly she was close, she closed her eyes and smelled him, then she felt his skin. Finally she opened her eyes and smiled at him, there was hunger, desire, and wickedness in it.

"Tsu…ku…ne… you are… mine…"

At that moment Tsukune's dream changed. He was in a bright white void. The ground was covered with caterpillars, suddenly they all began to seal themselves in cocoons.

"What the heck? Why am I seeing this?" he thought.

After the caterpillars had finished sealing themselves in cocoons people started to enter the void. Tsukune could only watch as a lot of the cocoons were stepped on and crushed. Finally when all the people were gone he saw that only one cocoon had been left undamaged. Then it started hatching, a majestic glowing butterfly emerged from it. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"But what does this all mean? It doesn't make sense."

The vision changed yet again. Tsukune found himself in a graveyard in the middle of the night. The only light was from the moon up above. Then he heard crying.

"Is that… Moka?"

Tsukune ran in the direction he heard the crying, no, it wasn't just Moka. Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby were there with her. They were all crying over a tombstone, and none of them seemed to notice he was there.

"Girls? What's wrong?"

Suddenly Tsukune could see what was written on the tombstone.

**Here lies**

**Tsukune Aono**

"WHAT!?! ACCORDING TO THIS… I'M DEAD! BUT THIS CAN'T BE!!!"

Suddenly the girls, and the whole graveyard were gone. Once again Tsukune found himself in a void, only it was pitch black. Then he saw two bright burning white eyes.

"Tsukune Aono… THE TIME HAS COME!!!"

Tsukune awoke in his dorm room. It was about 2:30 in the morning.

"Phew… Just dreaming…"

Tsukune looked at the Holy Lock around his right arm. It seemed to be intact.

"Moka didn't suck my blood yesterday, so it must've been something I ate."

Tsukune tried to fall back asleep, but it was hard.

"I wish it was the weekend… Now I'm going to be drowsy when I go to class tomorrow, and Kurumu will blame Moka, saying she sucked out too much of my blood, when she hasn't done so… Moka… I'd much rather dream of her."

**(To be continued)**


	2. It's Black

Tsukune didn't get much sleep for the rest of the night. His alarm sounded at 8:30 just like every morning, but this time it seemed a lot louder than usual. When he tried to shut it off he heard a loud crash.

"What the…"

He turned to see that his clock had been crushed.

"I didn't hit it that hard…"

Tsukune's room seemed a lot brighter than usual, even though the blinds were drawn and he didn't have any lights on just yet.

"And why does my head hurt?"

When he got up to look in the mirror he saw something even more shocking. Not only were there bite marks on his neck in the place where Moka usually bit him, but there were black small black lines starting to move out and around them, the ones that usually appeared when the vampire blood inside him went haywire. He looked at the Holy Lock around his arm and saw that several of the links had been fragmented.

"This can't be good… I need to hide this from Moka."

After he was done cleaning himself he strapped a huge bandage to the place where the bite marks were. After he had gotten dressed he made his way out the door, suddenly…

"GEEZZZ! WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT OUT!?!"

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust. After that, much to Tsukune's astonishment, he realized that the sun wasn't even out. The sky was still cloudy from the storm that came last night. Regardless he started to make his way to class. Yokai Academy was a pretty strange place, but today seemed to be stranger than usual. Especially since the sound of Tsukune's own footsteps against the ground were driving him bonkers. Next he heard more footsteps coming from behind him, and they weren't walking, they were running. He could also smell something in the air. Somehow he knew exactly what the scent meant. In a matter of moments he felt someone grabbing him from behind.

"Good morning, Tsukune!"

"Good morning, Moka."

"Did you sleep well last night? Oh my gosh, what's that on your neck?!"

Tsukune was relieved that the bandage was still attached.

"What? This? Oh it's nothing… I… cut myself shaving."

"Shaving? Your neck?"

"Yeah well… A lot of hair grows under the chin, and I kinda dropped the razor blade… It's nothing, really!"

"… Okay, if that's all, but please tell me if there's something wrong."

Moka was blushing.

"Because… we are…"

"Moka?"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

Moka started to move closer to him, suddenly a small projectile flew in-between them and stuck itself into a nearby tree. Moka went over and saw that the projectile was made of ice.

"Mizore…"

They both turned around, and sure enough there was Mizore hiding behind another tree.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes… You were about to suck Tsukune's blood… again."

"Again?"

"That bandage on your neck…"

"No! This was my fault, I cut myself shaving this morning."

"GOOD MORNING TSUKUNE!"

Almost on cue Kurumu came flying in and buried Tsukune's face in her breasts. But what really bothered him was how loud she had greeted him.

"Did you miss me last night? Did you dream about me?"

"Let go of him!"

Yukari came up and struggled to get Kurumu off him.

"I've always hated you and your body!"

"You're just jealous because you don't have anything to offer Tsukune."

"Now I'm mad!"

"Your actions are childish as well."

"If you ask me, you're both acting like children." said Mizore.

"At least I don't go around stalking people and hurling ice projectiles!"

All this screaming was giving Tsukune a splitting headache.

"STOP!!!"

They all turned and looked at him.

"I mean… We're going to be late for class."

Being in class didn't settle Tsukune's nerves either. From the beginning Ms. Nekonome's lecture seemed to just trail off.

"Now I'd like you all to take down the following pages whiiiicchhhh yooooouuu villlll haaaaaffff tooooooo rrraaaaaadddd fooooooorrr tomoooorooah cllooooooossss…."

Tsukune had lost track of how much time had passed when his neck started to hurt. It felt like something was crawling up his skin on the inside. Suddenly his mind was somewhere else. Racing through a series of images and hearing the same deep voice he heard last night at the end of his dream.

"TSUKUNE AONO!"

Tsukune found himself in a white void similar to the one he had visited in his dream last night. There was a seed on the ground in front of him. Almost instantly the seed sprouted and a flower grew out of it. Once it was in full bloom it was a marvelous sight to behold, but all too quickly the flower started to wither and die, but as it did it released more seeds. Then Tsukune was transported to another dark void where he saw the same burning white eyes, and this time he saw the outline of a man.

"Do not be afraid… I am peace… I am salvation."

"Who are you? What is all this? Why am I seeing these things?!"

"Aono-kun, please read this page aloud…"

Tsukune didn't hear Ms. Nekonome calling him.

"Aono-kun?"

Tsukune looked like he was ready to pass out. Moka tried to get his attention by poking him in the back with her pencil.

"Tsukune…"

"I… can't… fell my stomach…"

There was no warning for what happened next.

!!!

Tsukune threw up, but even more alarming was that the vomit was black. Just like that he collapsed onto the floor.

"TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune was rushed to the infirmary.

"What's that?" said the doctor pointing at his bandage.

"He said he cut himself shaving."

"Well let me have a look… AAAGHHH!!!"

They were all shocked by the black lines that had begun stretching up and down Tsukune's neck.

"He must have some kind of infection… I'll need to look at it to see the extent of the damage."

Outside the girls discussed the matter.

"Oh my gosh! Those were the same line that appear when he transforms!"

"Did you notice the links on his lock… Is the seal weakening?"

"Moka! This is all your fault!" said Kurumu.

"Me?! What did I do?"

"Yeah, what did she do?"

"Ruby?!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Headmaster wants to speak to us."

"Us?"

"Yes, all of us, he says it's urgent."

**(To be continued)**


	3. Serizawa's Desire

"The headmaster? But Ruby, Tsukune is sick."

"I can see that, but there's nothing we can do for him right now. In the meantime the headmaster wants us."

"Oh boy, what is it this time?" thought Kurumu.

The girls were led to the headmaster's office. He was sitting in his chair brooding as usual. The door was locked behind them as they entered.

"We're all here, sir."

"Yes, well done Ruby…"

"Oh and Tsukune is…"

Ruby whispered something to the headmaster.

"Interesting…"

"What was that? What about Tsukune?!" demanded Moka.

"For another time my dear… I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you."

"What's more important than Tsukune's well being?!" asked Mizore.

"The fact that one of this school's teachers has been murdered."

"Murdered?!" asked Yukari sounding shocked.

"Yes, murdered."

"Who?"

"Professor Yoshi Serizawa."

"The biology professor?"

"Yes, he was found last night by your club president last night with his body drained of blood."

"But what does this have to do with us?"

"Simple, Moka killed him!" said Kurumu.

"What?! Me?!"

"He just said he was found drained of blood, and you freaks thrive on plasma!"

"Moka didn't do anything." said the Headmaster.

"Then why are we here?"

"You know what teachers aren't allowed to do with their female students?"

"Yes…"

"Well, he wanted to."

"What?"

"My people have searched Dr. Serizawa's living quarters; he had doctored photos of himself with all of you in flagrante delicto."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes."

"Oh my god." said Mizore.

"Don't worry; I've seen to it that those inappropriate pictures have been destroyed. That's not the problem. The problem is the last experiment he conducted before his untimely demise."

"Which was…"

"Professor Serizawa was warlock, but he was also a certified doctor in the human sciences. He has performed any number of experiments over the years that incorporated both his skills… often producing catastrophic results."

"And… what was the catastrophic result in this case?"

The Head Master took out five sealed glass vials.

"Do you know what these are?"

"No…"

"It's your hair. He took samples from all of you."

"Why?"

"Professor Serizawa lusted for each and every one of you. But he knew that he could never abuse five girls on campus and get away with it. Nevertheless his desire never went away, so… he decided to create a substitute."

Now he took out a journal.

"This was also found in Serizawa's quarters… You might find it's contents shocking."

He opened the book to a specific page and showed it to them.

Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, and Ruby Toujou are the most beautiful girls I have ever seen, but I can never have any of them, otherwise I will lose my job, and Yokai Academy is the only place I can conduct my experiments without raising suspicion. I've resolved therefore to make a suitable substitute for all of them. Magic and science have both failed to create a human life, but maybe by combining the two, and using the DNA of five magnificent monsters, I might be able to create a specimen to survive the cloning process.

The girls all looked up from the book and at the headmaster.

"Did it… did it work?" asked Kurumu.

"Let's go to the tape."

"Tape?"

He pulled out a camcorder.

"This was also found by my people."

He snapped his fingers and a TV was brought in. The camcorder was attached and they killed the lights.

"Once again this may shock you."

They saw Professor Serizawa alive and well on the screen.

"I've done it! It's taken months but I've finally done it! Using the DNA I've collected, I've produced a living specimen!"

The screen changed to show a girl in a tank full of a blue liquid. She was completely naked, and apparently asleep, like a baby in its mother's womb.

"She has Moka's hair!" exclaimed Yukari.

"Yes, except that it's my color." said Mizore.

"She looks like my other self."

"And she had my breasts!"

They all looked at Kurumu.

"What? Was I the only one who noticed?"

"She's so beautiful…" said Serizawa on the screen "And she is mine… All I need to do now is watch and wait for her to wake up… Watch and wait."

The Head Master fast forwarded until the tape showed the girl kicking, screaming, and punching her way out of the tank. She collapsed to the ground and started coughing up liquid. Serizawa quickly threw some clothes on her.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Waa… Where… am I? Who… are… you… Who… am I?"

For a minute Serizawa just stood there beside her smiling.

"Answer me!"

"I am Yoshi Serizawa, my dear Demona."

"D… D… Demona?"

"That's your name."

"Who… Who are they?" she asked pointing at the pictures of Moka and the others "I have a strange feeling I've seen them before."

"That is Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, and Ruby Toujou, the most beautiful girls on campus. From their DNA I created an even more beautiful creature, you my dear Demona."

"What? So am I only a copy… nothing but a collage?"

"No, you are your own person my dear Demona. You just have traits that I burrowed from other sources. I took the best parts of all those girls and combined them into the perfect female… you."

Demona noticed some videos that Serizawa had been playing that showed Moka and the others fighting their enemies.

"Hmm… Very interesting… But why did you do it? And why do you keep calling me dear?"

"Well… I guess I can tell you anything… I've secretly longed for each of those girls, but I could never have any of them without losing my job. But it doesn't matter anymore. Using their DNA I have created my own perfect lover… you…"

Demona laughed, there was mockery and contempt in it.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You may have created me… but I will never love you."

"What?!"

"I'm young and you're old, I'm beautiful and you're ugly, there is absolutely nothing you could offer me…"

Suddenly Demona's eyes glowed.

"Except your blood."

Without warning Demona leapt into the air like a tiger and bite Serizawa in the neck. The professor screamed, but it was to no avail, in a matter of moments it was all over.

For a few minutes the girls just stood there shocked.

"Oh my god."

"I don't believe it…" said Yukari "I've been cloned."

"Does this mean she has all our powers?" asked Mizore.

"I don't know… but if so then she could pose a significant threat… We have reason to believe she's still on the campus."

"But where then?" asked Moka.

"Hmm… If I was a cross between the five of us, where would I go?" said Ruby thinking out loud.

"I know! I'd try to seduce Tsukune!" said Kurumu.

There was a brief moment of silence. That was the one thing they all had in common.

"TSUKUNE!!!"

They all rushed out.

**(To be continued)**


	4. Meet Demona

"TSUKUNE AONO! I HAVE CHOSEN YOU!"

"Oh that great… Chosen me for what exactly?"

Tsukune saw some eggs in the middle of a pond. One by one they hatched into tadpoles, but little by little the tadpoles were eaten, however one of them was luck enough to complete the metamorphosis and become a frog.

"What is all this? Why are you showing this to me?!"

Next Tsukune saw Moka crying, and then screaming his name.

"The time is rapidly approaching Tsukune Aono… Soon you will need to make your decision…"

"Well to tell the truth, I made my decision a long time ago… I've just never told anyone…"

"NOT THAT DECISION! YOU IGNORANT MORTAL!!!"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about."

Now the figure cloaked in the shadows was laughing.

"Oh I've always been here Tsukune… All along… since the very beginning… I'm just only now making myself known to you…"

Tsukune awoke in his room in the infirmary.

"What are all these weird dreams? What the heck do they… AAAAGGGHHH!!!"

Tsukune's hands went up to his neck. Whatever it was it felt like it was crawling further up and down his skin. He was in such pain that he didn't notice the purple mist seeping in through the crack under the door.

"Hello Tsukune…"

Suddenly the pain just stopped. Tsukune thought he had heard the voice of Moka's inner self.

"Mo… Moka?"

"Moka… No Tsukune… I'm something a lot more."

Tsukune looked up, and he didn't believe what he saw.

"Wha… It's you… the girl from my dream…"

"Yes Tsukune… I am the girl of your dreams… I'm Demona… and you're the boy I've been looking for."

Suddenly Tsukune felt pinned to his bed, spell bound, paralyzed, he couldn't move, but this time he didn't want to move.

"I see you're feeling under the weather… But don't worry my love… I'll take care of you."

See bent down as if to kiss him.

"Get away from him!"

Moka and the others came rushing in and pushed Demona out the window.

"Tsukune, are you okay?!"

"Ugh… What? What happened?"

"She must've been using my charm." said Kurumu.

"Well… well…"

A violet mist appeared outside the window, it was in Demona's shape.

"So we meet, my sisters."

"Violet mist? None of us can do that!" said Yukari.

"No… you can't… I have all your powers and then some… Which means I am by far the best choice for Tsukune."

"You should never have been born!"

"Yeah, besides he's mine!" said Kurumu.

"You dare say Tsukune is yours? He's mine!" said Mizore.

Demona was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're all so stupid, you all think you can have Tsukune… I'll bet he doesn't know what he wants any more… I'll bet that's the real reason I was created… To spare Tsukune the trouble of picking one of you, where with me he can have all five."

"He'll never be yours!"

Demona's eyes started to glow.

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter… Hand him over…"

"Did you not hear me… He'll never be yours!"

Kurumu transformed and slashed at Demona, but Demona dodged the attack and grabbed her by the tail, then threw her out the window and into a tree.

"As you can see resistant is futile… hand him over."

"No! Tsukune is mine!"

Mizore started shooting ice daggers at Demona, but they too missed.

"She… She really has inherited Moka's vampire speed and strength…"

"Yes, and you being a mere snow woman have no hope of defeating an ascended class S monster such as myself… So surrender the boy."

"No! Never!"

"Moka?"

"Can't you see he's ill?!" said Moka "We don't know what's wrong with him! He has to stay here!"

"I'll take care of him once we're safely away from this school, and from all of you. Make no mistake my sister… I'm taking Tsukune with me… one way or another."

"Over my dead body…"

"Moka…"

"So be it."

"No… If Demona is what they say she is… there's no telling what she'll do to Moka… And I won't let her die because of me…"

Without even thinking, Tsukune managed to reach up and pull off Moka's rosario. There was a bright flash of light, and Moka's inner self was released.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"What's happened to you?" she said touching the black lines that had spread all around his next, and down his back.

Demona was smiling.

"So… You're the real Moka… the one who's DNA lives inside of me…"

"You… You're an abomination… You should never have been born… You don't deserve to live… Know your place!"

Moka was fast enough for her kick to hit Demona dead on, sending her flying out the window yet again.

"Girls… get Tsukune out of here… If Demona has my DNA in here system there's no way she'll be defeated so easily."

Almost on que Demona came flying back to the window, but for no apparent reason… she stopped.

"What's she waiting for?"

Demona looked down at her hand and saw some huge wrinkles starting to form

"We… as much as I wish to make Tsukune mine… I must dash… But you haven't seen the last of Demona!"

Just like that Demona dissolved into a purple mist and flew off into the sky, and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" asked Ruby.

"I don't know… We vampires never give up without a fight."

"What's going on here?!"

"Oh doctor… Someone came in here to take advantage of your patient. We prevented her from doing so."

"Well… We better move him to another room. Unless you want him to die from a cold."

After they moved Tsukune to another room the girls asked the doctor about his condition.

"Well… I ran some tests and… frankly I'm confounded…"

"What?"

"His blood cells… they're… changing."

"Changing?"

I looked at his blood cells under a microscope… Some of them are normal, and some of them are… glowing black.

"Are those your blood cells Moka?" asked Yukari.

"No… Vampire blood is different, but it doesn't glow black."

"I can't predict what will happen…"

"Tsukune…" thought Moka "What have I done to you?"

**(To be continued)**

**Why did Demona just fly off without a fight?**

**You can find out by going to deviantart to see the illustration I made of her**


	5. Time's Up

Tsukune had been moved to a new room. He was thrashing about in pain. Kurumu was blaming Moka, and Moka was blaming herself. Yukari was trying to figure out what would happen next.

"Do you honestly think you can tell Tsukune's future from a deck of cards?" asked Mizore.

"It works for Jessenia Esmeralda." said Ruby.

"Who?"

"Only the most famous witch in the world. The humans think she's only a fortune teller, but she's so much more than that. Even though her fortune telling is what has made her a very rich woman."

Yukari gasped.

"What is it?"

"The wheel of fortune is in reverse. It means bad luck."

Yukari drew the next card, and she almost screamed.

"…The death card."

"You don't mean…"

"Not necessarily!" said Ruby "Most of the time it doesn't mean someone is going to die. It can mean that you're undergoing major changes! The end of a phase in life that has served its purpose."

"Then… what about this?"

The next card Yukari picked up was the Three of Swords.

"Ruby… You know as well as I do that this card means sorrow and extreme pain."

"Uh… Maybe it will only be… brief…"

"Moka, if Tsukune dies I will never forgive you!" said Kurumu.

"And I'll never forgive myself."

Tsukune continued to thrash around in his bed.

"Why… Why is this happening to me?!"

"You expected anything less mortal?"

It was that same deep and maniacal voice again. His body was becoming a lot clearer to Tsukune.

"You loved Moka Akashiya the moment you laid eyes on her… Even after you found out she was a vampire… Despite the obvious danger you decided to stay at Yokai Academy… You thought you could exist as a mere human in the world of monsters… You were wrong… Since that fateful day Moka's precious blood entered your veins the sands of time have tolled against you… and your time is just about up… Now you must make your decision…"

"What decision?"

But the man was gone.

Night fell, the girls stood outside the door to Tsukune's room. So they didn't see the violet mist creeping in through the window. Tsukune's searing pain stopped for a moment, he felt paralyzed… and he knew that could mean only one thing.

"Don't make a sound…" said Demona smiling "Not that you have a choice in the matter."

Demona's charm had Tsukune frozen to his bed.

"I'm so sorry for the delay Tsukune… but now that I have fed, we can be together… I know you haven't been feeling well… but I know how to perk you up…"

Demona's fingernails silently tore through Tsukune's shirt. Then she bent down and started licking his chest. Tsukune hated to admit it, but he was almost enjoying. He opened his mouth to scream, but no words came out.

"You're sweating… Come to think of it… it is a little hot in here… Maybe I should take this off."

"Don't even think about it!"

Moka and the others came charging in.

"Come to beg his forgiveness, well you don't need it, because he's coming with me."

Demona picked up Tsukune and crashed through the window. Two huge wings burst out of her back and she started to fly off. But Mizore shot an ice shard that struck the joint on one of Demona's wings.

"AAAHHH!!!"

Demona dropped Tsukune before she crashed to the ground a few feet away.

"Tsukune!"

"Mo… Moka…"

"Tsukune, are you alright?!" asked Kurumu.

"He's in pain from… whatever's wrong with his blood, and he just fell about thirty feet. How do you think he feels!" yelled Yukari.

"We don't have time for this! Demona's getting up!"

Demona's wings retracted into her back.

"Why do you hinder me my sisters? I only want what's best for Tsukune."

"You're no sister of mine!" said Kurumu "Tsukune is my destined one! I dibbed him first!"

"I am not asking…" said Demona as her eyes glowed "I'm telling."

Just like that she rushed over and punched Kurumu in the gut, sending her flying back into the building's wall. Mizore used the opportunity to try and hurl some ice daggers at Demona, Yukari joined in by summoning pots and pans and attempted to bash Demona on the head with them, but she swatted them all away like flies.

"Well, let's see you dodge this!"

Ruby spun her wand around, then a huge burst of black energy flew out of it and struck Demona and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Whoa… nice shot."

Suddenly Demona was back on her feet.

"A stun spell… Don't tell me that's all you've got."

"Of course not… Silly rabbit!"

Ruby fired another burst of energy at Demona, this time she turned into a rabbit with purple fur.

"Cute."

But just like that, Demona changed back to normal.

"Oh right, she has the DNA of two witches in her."

"My turn…"

Demona stretched out her hands, instantly a giant ball of ice formed in either hand. Then she hurled them at the others. She quickly made more and threw them as well.

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune I'm so sorry… for everything."

"You don't need to apologize Moka…"

"Tsukune?"

"I've already told you once before Moka… you're the best thing that ever happened to me… You're the only reason I choose to stay here… Without you I would have never made it this far… I'll always be grateful to you… My one regret is that I can never repay that debt…"

While he said this, Tsukune removed Moka's rosario, releasing her inner self.

"No… his humanity is deteriorating even furthur… if this goes on much longer…"

"Well… back for more I see…"

"Demona, listen to me! This is no time for us to be fighting! If we don't do something, Tsukune is going to die!"

"I know you do be my biggest threat Moka… You'll say anything to keep me from reaching my goal… Now die!"

Demona started to hurl more balls of ice at them.

"You fool…"

Moka attempted to kick Demona in the face, but Demona caught her by the foot.

"You and your kicks… you're pathetically predictable."

Demona started spinning around and around, then she threw Moka into the nearby pond.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"

"MOKA!"

Moka leapt out of the pond, but she was in pain. This always happened when a vampire came into contact with water. Demona took advantage of the situation, rushed over, and pounded Moka in the gut.

"No… If this keeps up… MOKA!!!"

At that instant the Holy Lock around Tsukune's armor exploded. His eyes glowed a horrible scarlet red. He had become a ghoul again, but this time he didn't care about blood.

"Moka!!!"

Tsukune charged at Demona, when suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"NO! TSUKUNE!!!"

Demona stood there, horrified at what she had just done, she had mistaken Tsukune for one of the others, now he was impaled by a huge ice spear.

"Oh… my… god!!!"

Demona dissolved into mist and was gone.

"TSUKUNE!!!"

Moka got up and ran over to Tsukune as he fell to the ground.

"Tsukune…"

As a vampire Moka could smell his blood dripping to the cold ground, but she didn't care.

"Mo… Mo… Mo… ka…"

"No… No… Tsukune, you can't die!"

Before everything went dark, Tsukune saw something he had never seen before. Moka's inner self was crying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Everything was pitch black, but suddenly Tsukune saw the mysterious person from his dreams. And this time he could see him clearly. Tsukune thought he had gone to hell.

"Time's up Tsukune Aono… You thought you could be a human in a world full of monsters… Well you were wrong… Now you must choose…"

"Choose what?!"

"This is the bargain… if you relinquish your humanity and become my successor… you can stay with Moka… But if you refuse… you will die… What is your answer?!"

**(To be continued)**

**Just so you know, that is not the devil talking to him.**


	6. Tsukune's Choice

"Well…"

The image of Moka crying was stuck in Tsukune's head. That was all he needed to make his decision, nothing else mattered, not even himself.

"Yes! Yes I will be your successor! Anything for Moka!"

The specter in front of him smiled.

"Good… Let the metamorphosis begin… oh… and did I mention this will be incredibly painful?"

"… Tsukune."

"LOOK!!!"

The girls were shocked to see that Tsukune's wound was healing, almost instantaneously. When it was healed completely his eyes shot open and were glowing red.

"Tsuku… ne?"

"!!!"

Tsukune was laying limb on the ground howling like a madman. As he did there was black foam fizzing up in his mouth.

"Moka, what's going on?!"

"I… I don't know…"

Suddenly Tsukune started spitting a thick gooey black liquid out of his mouth. In a matter of moments it started to cover his body and harden.

"It's like… like he's sealing himself in a cocoon."

"Yes Ruby… It's exactly like that."

"Headmaster!"

The girls turned around to see the Headmaster. He was smiling.

"Headmaster… What happened to Tsukune?"

"All will be explained… But first we should move this pupa to a safe location."

The Headmaster took out his cross and raised it into the air, he mumbled something, then there was a bright flash of light, when it faded they were all gone.

"What the… Where'd they go?"

Kokoa, who had been hiding in the bushes watching the spectacle, finally came out.

"I hope isn't dead… If he is then who else can remove Onee-Sama's rosario?"

"Where are we?" asked Yukari.

"In a secret room deep beneath the school… Perfect for hiding something as rare as this…" said the Headmaster touching the black chrysalis.

"Okay… So what happened to Tsukune?!" demanded Kurumu.

"The metamorphosis has begun."

"What metamorphosis?"

"I didn't think any of you would know about this… Not even you Moka… After all, the creation of a ghoul alone is considered a serious crime… let alone a super ghoul…"

"Super ghoul?!"

"Yes…"

"What's a super ghoul?"

"Much like a caterpillar that can transform into a butterfly, so can ghouls transcend from being a mindless killing machine into an even more powerful killing machine. But unlike their unevolved brothers, a super ghoul isn't a mindless animal. It is much like a vampire… only more powerful."

"Wait… I heard there was a level beyond ghouldom… but I thought it was just a legend."

"That's because there hasn't been one for hundreds of years dear Moka… Ghouls are usually destroyed before they reach the stage Tsukune has achieved."

"But there have been others?" asked Mizore.

"Yes, one… Long ago in Italy… His name was Udar the Wicked. He was bloodthirsty butcher who was once feared throughout the entire peninsula… but time has done it's toll, and now to the humans he is forgotten."

"What happened to him?"

"He was hated almost as much as he was feared… He always crushed anyone who dared to oppose him… He thought he was invincible… but he had one fatal flaw… He was lonely… He started seeking a bride. Eventually he fell in love with a young girl, but she didn't return his affection. He didn't force her, because he knew love was a gift that could only be given freely. So he made a sincere promise that if she married him, he would never kill another human being. He had every intention of keeping that promise… but she intended to make sure that he did… On their wedding night she beheaded him while he slept… Ever since then monsters have done everything in their power to make sure that another super ghoul was never created, because we've feared them so…"

"And you?" asked Ruby.

"… I'm curious. Tsukune has been in ghouldom for some time, and with the Holy Lock around his arm his power has been suppressed and focused while his personality was left intact, as a result he's reached the pupa stage in record time… I'm curious to see if a super ghoul can be tamed the same as a regular one… Besides, I've never seen one with my own eyes."

"But what if you're wrong?"

"… Every plan has it's contingencies."

There was a long silence.

"I know what you're thinking my dears… But I'm not to blame for this… Moka injected Tsukune with her blood to save his life, and in the process she planted the seed. And this was Tsukune's choice…"

"What do you mean?"

"A ghoul is always given a choice before the metamorphosis, evolve or die. And I'm willing to bet Tsukune did this because he loved you all more than his humanity."

"Tsukune would give that up for us?" asked Moka.

"One of you in particular…"

"Me of course!" said Yukari.

"No, me!" said Mizore.

"You're all wrong, it's me!" said Kurumu.

"How long is he going to be in this stage?" asked Ruby.

"Given that he achieved this stage in record time… I'd estimate about a week… Until then you will all be excused from your classes to protect the chrysalis... Guard it with your lives."

Little did the others know Demona was listening to their conversation.

"One week… I can wait."

**(To be continued)**


	7. Demona's Solution

Moka had decided it would probably best to wait before returning her rosario to it's proper place until after Tsukune had awoken. With Demona still at large she was going to need her strength.

"Tsukune…"

This had all come to pass because Moka had injected Tsukune with her blood to save his life on numerous occasions. All because she didn't want him to die, not just because of his blood, or because he was the only one who could remove her Rosario without damaging it, no… there was definitely something more. But eventually this resulted in his transformation into a ghoul, but he never hated Moka because of this. And now she had been told that this particular metamorphosis had been his choice.

"I was born the way I am… I can't imagine what it feels like to have your humanity taken from you…"

When the others were asleep Moka crept over to the chrysalis. She pressed her ear to it, but she didn't hear anything.

"Tsukune… I don't know if you can hear me… but… Whatever's happening in there… I just wanted to say something to help you make it through…"

Moka had heard this song many times before. Surprisingly it was one of the few things she had heard from both her mother and her father.

"Inganniamo la morte dalla sua vittoria giusta, non moriremo mai, poiché cadiamo nell'abisso che ridiamo, sapendo che sorgeremo di nuovo. Più veloce, più forte, più coraggioso, saremo nati da capo. Come la fenice che sorgeremo dalle ceneri, libera per vivere."

**(Translation)**

"**We cheat death from his righteous victory, we will never die, as we fall into the abyss we laugh, knowing we will rise again. Faster, stronger, braver, we will be born anew. Like the phoenix we will rise from the ashes, free to live and love. We fall into the abyss without fear, for we will rise again."**

"Yawn… So bored."

Demona had been sleeping inside the vacant dorm rooms of her "sisters". It had been three days since the headmaster took them down to that little safe house and they hadn't come out yet, so Demona stayed in their rooms to learn more about them. But for a being such as herself, the pursuit of knowledge quickly loses it's luster.

"Tsukune… I'm sorry I almost killed you… It was a complete accident… I thought you were one of the others… but once you've shed your little cocoon I promise to make it up to you… But how am I supposed to entertain myself until then?"

Demona also had another problem. Ensnaring Tsukune with her charms was easy, but she wanted to find a way to prove how much she loved him. She also wanted to prove to her "sisters" that she was by far the best choice.

"But how to do it? Well I can't really think in this confined space…"

Demona dissolved into mist and slipped out the window.

"Much better."

Demona started flying around the campus trying to think. After about ten minutes she saw a light on in one of the dorm rooms.

"Who's awake at this hour?"

Demona flew over to the window and saw that one of the male students was awake watching TV.

"I'll give the humans this, they make some really good anime!"

Demona didn't know what the show was, but there was a person with golden hair fighting someone who looked like he had the wings of an insect, which treated the whole thing like it was a contest.

"Hmm… That gives me an idea."

Demona flew out deep into the grounds until she found a place the looked suitable.

"I'd better get to work."

The next day was pretty uneventful. Moka spent most of her time just staring at the chrysalis, and the others were noticing.

"Why does she keep looking at it? It hasn't moved since we brought it down here."

"Guilty conscious." said Kurumu.

"What happened to Tsukune wasn't her fault!" said Yukari "The headmaster clearly said this was his choice, and it was either that or die!"

"Yes, but she's the one who infused Tsukune with her blood. I would never do anything to hurt him."

"That was to save his life, incase you've forgotten."

"I wonder what it's like to be inside that thing…" said Ruby.

"Well have to ask Tsukune that when he awakens, in the meantime I'll have to draw your attention to a more pressing matter."

"Headmaster!"

"Any news on Demona?"

"Yes, I do believe she knows that Tsukune isn't truly dead."

"Then why hasn't she tried to take him?"

"Apparently she wishes to take him fair and square…"

"What do you mean?"

"A matter of moments ago Demona made a little announcement over the P.A. system. She said she was organizing a little tournament for all of you, with Tsukune as the prize."

"A tournament?"

"It appears that she intends to settle this rivalry for Tsukune's affection between herself and the five of you with a catfight."

"And if we refuse to participate?" asked Moka.

"She said she would take Tsukune by force. She said she would be holding this little contest at the arena south of the grounds."

"What? There is no arena south of the grounds." said Ruby.

"There is now. She must've built it herself. We've found several students selling tickets for this tournament."

"She's really serious about this isn't she?"

"They must've been under the influence of Demona's charm. They won't give up her location, that is if they know. She said the tournament would be held in four days."

"But Tsukune will have awoken by then, he'll be a super ghoul, what makes Demona think she could force him to go with her?" asked Kurumu.

"The same way she managed to convince those boys to sell tickets for her little game. She used the gift she inherited from you Kurumu."

"Oh my… That means if she kisses Tsukune once he wakes up, he'll become her slave!"

"Then it looks like we've got no choice but to play her little game…" said Moka "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"She said she would take you all one at a time. She said the rules would be that you would lose if your body touched the ground outside the ring, if you gave up, or… if you died. Oh and one more thing… she said she wanted you all to dress for the occasion."

**(To be continued)**


	8. Tick Tock Tick Tock

"An actual fight for Tsukune's affection… I should have known this day would come eventually." said Ruby.

"It doesn't matter." said Kurumu "We all know in the end the winner will be me!"

"No, it will be me!" said Mizore.

"You're all wrong, it will be me!" said Yukari.

"STOP!!!"

The others all stopped and looked at Moka.

"Take a step back and look at this mess for just a second! Do you realize what we're even doing here?!"

"We're arguing over which of us will win Demona's little game and Tsukune in the process."

"No you're not! You're arguing over how badly you all want to die! Not only will Demona probably win, at this rate maybe Tsukune would be better off with her!"

The others were shocked by this statement.

"Mizore, I know you're shy, you've haven't had much luck with love, and that a teacher almost took advantage of you before, but the fact that you tried to commit suicide once over a forced kiss, singlehandedly bolted you to the top of the list of the most pathetic people I have ever met in my entire life! Kurumu, you try to force Tsukune to have intercourse with you every chance you get! Flashing, trying to suffocating him with your breasts, barging in on him when he's in the shower, uninvited, in his own home! You take whore to a whole new level! Yukari, you're so far in the closet you've long since missed the gate to Narnia! No! Don't even laugh Ruby! Who the hell did you learn about pleasure from?! Fester Addams?! Now that you all know how truly stupid you are, we can start to realize that there are two ways this can end, and that's either with the five of us in caskets, or working together as a team to take out this biggest threat to anyone's desire to be with Tsukune, and that is Demona!"

"Call me a whore?!" said Kurumu.

"Actually she had a point…" said Yukari "Several points."

"Yes, Demona has all our powers, I don't think any one of us can take her down alone." said Ruby.

"But she specifically said that she would be facing us one at a time."

"Hmm… One on one, one at a time… Yep, I have a plan." said Ruby.

"I've slept for so long… But how long… There's no time here… nothing but blackness… and pain… I'm aware… but I'm immobile… I don't even know if I'm alive… or if I'm dead."

"No Tsukune Aono… You're not dead… You're just undergoing the metamorphosis… I know because I too once went through it."

"Who are you?"

"A super ghoul… like you will soon be… I am long since dead… but my spirit can still commune with you in spirit… I knew one day some one would arise to become my successor."

"But why me?"

"Oh it's always been you Tsukune Aono… It's been there ever since you were just an egg in your mother's womb… And it wasn't a mistake that you got into Yokai Academy… It was destiny… so that Moka could inject her precious blood into you and plant the seed… In a way I'm giving it to you as a gift… So that you can have the one thing I never had… I didn't think a human like you could have lasted as long as you have in the world of monsters… But I guarantee you wouldn't have lasted much longer… Plus… there is one thing about vampires you don't know…"

"And what is that?"

"I'll tell you another time, but I guarantee you'll thank me for the gift I am giving you when you do find out."

Tsukune wondered how this could possibly be called a gift. All his senses were shot, but he could still feel pain. He could try to scream but no sound ever came out of his mouth. He tried to open his eyes, but he was blind. The only thing he could ever hear was the voice of Udar, who communicated with him telepathically. He wasn't sure how much longer he could go through this, but since all time here merged into a steady blur of nothing it didn't matter, because there was no way of knowing how much longer this would last.

"Moka…" he told himself "Do it for Moka…"

"So Ruby… are you going to share with us how you plan on taking down Demona?" asked Kurumu.

"Oh I don't plan on taking her down at all."

"I'm not following you."

"Look its simple. Moka is right about Demona being our biggest threat. First we all agree that this tournament means nothing, we take care of Demona, and we go back to fighting over Tsukune later."

"Hmm… I like it!" said Kurumu.

"Me too." replied Mizore.

"But how do you propose that we take care of Demona?" asked Yukari "She has all our powers and then some!"

"Once again, simple. She said we would all face her one at a time. Moka goes last because she's our best fighter. We fight her first and tire her out, all the while Moka will watch how Demona fights and finds a way to beat her."

"Are you willing to take that chance?" asked Moka "She said you lose whenever you land outside the ring, give up, or die, with the emphasis on die."

"It's a risk we'll have to take for Tsukune's sake." said Mizore "Besides, we have few options."

"There's still one more matter." said Yukari "What did she mean when she said she wanted us to dress for the tournament?"

"It's a personal joke." said Moka "She's saying that if we're all going down then we might as well go down in style."

"Well whatever it is, Demona's made it a rule."

"You know what this means?" said Kurumu.

"No…"

"That's right… SUIT UP!!!"

**(To be continued)**


	9. Let the games begin!

It was minutes before dawn and Yokai Academy was quiet. The day of Demona's tournament had finally arrived, but that wasn't all that was going to happen to today. For both events there were visitors arriving. The headmaster sat in his office awaiting one.

"I'm always amazed by how well you mask your presence."

"As I am amazed by the boldness of your experiments. You do know what happens to curious kittens."

"I'm well aware of the risks, which is why I've summoned you here. If I'm wrong and Tsukune Aono can't be controlled, you will have to finish him."

"You have no idea what kind of fire you're playing with… His power could rival even my own… He could destroy us all."

"Then why haven't you gone and killed him already?" asked the headmaster smiling.

There was a long silence.

"Because for some reason… that I cannot possibly comprehend… my daughter loves him… Why else would she have injected him with her own precious blood?"

"Well… Today's the day…" said Moka.

"But Tsukune still hasn't awoken yet." said Mizore "Who will protect him in the meantime?"

"The headmaster said he'd watch the chrysalis while we put Demona in her place." said Moka.

"Yeah, so he'll be ready to give me a kiss when I get back!"

"Why would he give you a kiss?!" said Yukari "And do you really think you're going to fight in such shameful clothes?"

"There's no shame in being attractive… super witch." said Kurumu making fun of Yukari's outfit.

"Now I'm angry!"

"Save the trash talk for Demona, speaking of which, let's get going… Guys?" said Ruby.

All the girls just stared at Ruby's outfit.

"Her outfit is more revealing than mine…" said Kurumu.

**(To see all the girls in their outfits, go to deviantart, and for those of you look for the deviant KATTALNUVA, that's me)**

Tsukune was still trapped in his chrysalis, his senses were still shot, but he could tell that something big was about to go down.

Demona stood in the center of the arena she had built with her own two hands without moving a muscle.

"Tsukune… The day of judgment is finally here. Soon I will prove that I am the most worthy to be your lover and wife… despite what all these others think… I've fed well lately… so there shouldn't be any interruptions"

Demona had enslaved boys to sell tickets for the tournament, and it was completely sold out. Boys and girls alike were placing bets for who they thought was going to win. But it wasn't just students who had come to watch the fight. Demona looked over at the school's clock tower and saw that it was almost time. Soon her sisters had entered the stadium.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone…" absolutely

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!! WELCOME TO WHAT PROMISES TO BE THE CATFIGHT OF THE CENTURY!!! I'M GINEI MORIOKA! AND I'LL BE YOUR CELEBRITY JUDGE AS OUR CHALLNEGES TAKE ON THE UNBELIEVABLE IRRESITABLE, AND ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS DEMONA!!!"

"Gin? Who died and made him ref?" asked Yukari.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Demona "He prefers to be called celebrity judge."

Mizore noticed something in the stands.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Our parents are here…"

The other girls looked up. Mizore's parents and the entire tribe was here, so was Kurumu's mother, and Yukari's parents. Moka could also see Kokoa in the audience praising her. All of them were cheering, and some of them even had banners.

"What are they doing here?" asked Yukari.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Demona who was still smiling "I invited them."

"You? Why?"

"Simple… I'm well aware that some of you are under pressure from your parents, I don't have a mom, so I wouldn't know what that's like… but I'm sure watching you lose in front of them will make it that much more satisfying... Now let's get this show on the road… Gin?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the tournament to begin!" said Gin "Now let's review the rule of engagement. You lose whenever any part of your body lands outside the ring, if you give up, or… if you die. Demona will face all of our brave but foolish challengers one at a time. The last one standing, which of course will be our lovely Demona, will win the hand of Tsukune Aono!"

"When this is over, remind me to maim Gin." said Kurumu.

"Gladly." replied Mizore.

"Unfortunately Tsukune couldn't be here today because he's a little… how do you say it? Decomposed?" said Gin.

"Not decomposed, indisposed! Yeeshh…" said Demona.

"Whatever… let's get going! Now who will be first?!"

"Okay girls, remember the plan." said Ruby "Moka goes last so she can see how Demona fights while we tire her out."

"And this tournament means nothing, once Demona is out of the way we can decide for ourselves who gets Tsukune!" said Kurumu.

"Yes… so let's rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first."

"One, two, three, shoot!"

After several rounds of rock, paper, scissors it was decided that Yukari would go first.

"Good luck, you'll need it." said Kurumu.

"And it looks like our first challenger will be Yukari Sendo!"

Much to Yukari's surprise, she actually had some fans cheering her on besides just her mother and father.

"And if Tsukune were here, I know he'd be cheering me on too!"

"Last chance." said Demona, still with that wicked grin on her face "You can still walk away."

"In your dreams!"

"Alright competitors... let the battle begin!"

After Gin had said this he struck the gong.

"Alright, Magical Metal Bas-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!!!"

Before Yukari could finish her sentence Demona was on top of her in the blink of an eye and had punched her hard in the gut, sending her flying into the wall where she slid to the ground.

"Yukari!"

The other girls rushed over to her.

"Did… did… did somone… get the number… on… that… bus?"

"She's still alive… I guess Demona didn't want to waste any energy on her." said Moka.

"Well, that was short." said Gin "Yukari has landed outside the ring! Demona is the winner!"

"Girls… This is going to be harder than we thought."

**(To be continued)**


	10. Demona's Bag of Tricks

**The following chapter has mild crude humor**

**I am not prejudiced, I just heard something similar on a video I saw on youtube and thought it sounded funny.**

"I knew she wasn't going to last long." said Mrs. Shirayuki "The one to win Tsukune will be my Mizore."

"No! It will be my Kurumu!"

"Dear sweet God, do they ever shut up?" thought Moka who could hear every word that her friend's mothers were saying.

"So, who's next?" asked Demona.

"I'll go." said Ruby "I'm not under pressure."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like our next fight will be between the lovely Demona and Ruby Toujou!"

"No parent's to put pressure on her; in a way Ruby is lucky to be an orphan." thought Kurumu.

Ruby stepped into the ring to face Demona.

"Here's my prediction… You won't fair any better than the last witch."

"Oh yeah?!"

Ruby took her wand and started blasting at Demona like crazy. This continued for about twenty seconds, then when the smoke cleared there was nothing there.

"Who's laughing now?!"

"I believe it's me."

They all looked up and saw Demona up in the air, far from the place that Ruby had been shooting.

"Not only did Ruby miss her, but you didn't bother to wait until I START THE GAME!!!" said Gin.

"Oh crap."

"Okay… let's try this again."

Gin hit the gong.

"Now I'll show you a real spell."

Demona pointed her finger at Ruby.

"Bang."

A bolt of lightning burst out of Demona's finger and struck Ruby, blasting her out of the arena.

"… Ow…"

"It's another ring out! Demona is the winner!" exclaimed Gin.

"This is not going well." thought Moka.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we all know what Demona is capable of, ask yourselves this… Do the others stand a snowballs chance in hell at beating her?!"

"No… Tsukune will be mine… Because I'm going to kick all your pinko, lesbian, white supremacist butts!"

**(****Record scratch sound effect)**

"Okay, now I'm insulted." said Moka "First, just because all the main characters and the person writing this fan fiction are white, doesn't make us white supremacists."

"This is a fan fiction?" asked Yukari.

"Secondly we are not lesbians."

"Then why did Kurumu French kiss Mizore, and what about Yukari's obsession with you?"

"Kurumu and Mizore did what?!"

"Well I wish I could have been around for that." said Gin.

"Oh my gosh, that was one time!" said Mizore.

"Aha! So it is true!"

"It wasn't like that!" said Kurumu "I was trying to prove to her that a forced kiss doesn't mean anything! And I'll admit Yukari is odd, but if she's gay, then why does she chase Tsukune like the rest of us?"

"And finally, we are not communists." said Moka "And given that you're only about a week old Demona, do you even know what a communist is?"

"No, not really."

"Then why are you making such a rash accusation?"

"Because I couldn't think of anything else to say, anyway, let's get on with the tournament!"

"Okay, who wants to go next?"

"… I will." said Mizore.

"And now entering the ring is Mizore Shirayuki, but can she put our lady Demona on ice? I highly doubt it!"

As Mizore entered the ring, she heard her mother saying something.

"Take care of this Demona, and we can have you and Tsukune married before sunset."

"Sorry, Ice Queen, but did you not see how quick those other two were defeated?" asked Kurumu's mom "And when your little princess get's melted, it will be my Kurumu who marries Tsukune and takes his virginity!"

They were arguing so loud that everyone could hear. There was a long pause.

"Too much information." said Gin "Now let's get this show on the road!"

He struck the gong. Much to everyone's surprise, Demona just stood there.

"Since I'm too kind, I think I'll let you make the first move this time."

"My pleasure."

Mizore fired several ice daggers from her hand, but Demona dodged the attack.

"Now it's my turn…"

Demona charged at Mizore and kicked her high into the air.

"It looks like it's going to be another ring out!"

"Not this time…"

Mizore pointed down at her feet, suddenly there was a giant slide of ice stretching from where she was back down into the ring. She slid down in a matter of moments.

"Oh, looks like I spoke too soon!" said Gin "Mizore's mastery of ice seems to have saved her, and since no part of her body actually touched the ground, the fight is still on!"

"Clever. But it will take more than a technicality for you to beat me."

"Well… then I guess I'll just have to call on some reinforcements…"

"Can it be?! In a bizarre twist, Mizore is using her abilities to create ice doll reinforcements! Now she has Demona outnumbered four to one!"

"That's why Tsukune will be my son in law." said Mrs. Shirayuki "When my daughter wants to be, she's a whole lot of women."

"You don't know the meaning of the phrase!" said Kurumu's mother "Being woman means having breasts and knowing how to use them! Like me and my daughter!"

"Shoot me." said Moka.

"Ice dolls… two can play at that game."

"Sweet jumping jellybeans! Demona appears to be matching Mizore move for move, and is making her own ice dolls!"

Demona and her ice dolls didn't move on Mizore and her own, instead they all started jumping around the ring very quickly, when they were done they jumped back to the place where they had all been standing.

"Wait…. Which one of them is the real Demona?" asked Ruby who had come to her senses.

"Only one way to find out… CHARGE!!!"

Both parties of ice dolls and their creators started to attack each other with claws and blades made of ice, but Mizore's dolls were breaking after about eight seconds, and Demona's didn't seem to have a scratch on them.

"No problem, I'll just make more!"

This time Mizore had eight ice dolls on her side, but Demona was unimpressed.

"We can keep this up all day you know… Any number you can think of… I can double."

Mizore and her ice dolls were giving it everything they got, but it was taking five of her ice dolls to kill one of Demona's, and even then Demona summoned two more to take its place.

"These things just won't die!"

"I grow tired of this…"

The real Demona started jumping around the ring and beating Mizore's ice dolls into shards. Soon Mizore was surrounded by Demona and her dolls.

"Oh no…"

"Do you surrender… In fact, don't answer that, I possess your DNA, and I know none of you would ever give up Tsukune, but since you are technically me sister... I won't kill you."

The real Demona charged at Mizore punched her sending her flying from the ring, this time she wasn't quick enough to stop the fall.

"Mizore has landed outside the ring! Demona is the winner!"

"She's playing with us…" said Moka "This is not good."

**(To be continued)**


	11. Moka vs Demona

"Next…" said Demona.

"Me!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"Very well, let's begin."

"There is no way my Kurumu will mess things up like the others did."

Kurumu stepped into the ring.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me little succubus?" asked Demona "After what I did to the others?"

"I don't care if you're the devil's bounty hunter! I will never let you have my Tsukune!"

"Very bold of you to claim that Tsukune is yours… You may have picked Tsukune as your destined one… but did it ever occur to you that you could never win him without using your charms?"

"Ha… Pot this is kettle… come in."

"Whatever… Now if we're done insulting each other, let's get on with our real fight."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Demona's fourth challenger is Kurumu Kurono, the third prettiest girl on campus!"

"Third?!"

"Ever since our lovely Demona arrived, that makes you third."

"Oh great… it was bad enough being beaten by Moka… but this is insulting!"

Gin struck the gong, at that moment Kurumu's wings sprouted and she jumped into the air.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Staying away from you… Being up here gives me the advantage!"

Kurumu came down and attempted to slash Demona with her talons, but Demona dodged the attack.

"Drat… I forgot she's part vampire… and I forgot how fast vampires are... But as formidable as vampires are... they're still not invincible."

"I'd ask you if you were going to throw in the towel, but I already know you'd never give up Tsukune... just like the others."

"You're right, Tsukune will be mine!"

"I wonder if she still remembers that we agreed this tournament doesn't mean anything." said Yukari.

"How do you like these odds?"

Suddenly it looked like there were four Kurumus.

"What the?! Did she just duplicate herself?!"

"No." said Ruby "It's just an illusion, only one of them is real."

"That's right, I've been practicing."

"That's my daughter!"

Demona only laughed.

"I can beat you with my eyes closed."

"This is for Tsukune!"

All four of the Kurumus went flying at Demona, but Demona kicked one hard in the gut sending her flying out of the ring, after that the others just disappeared.

"The challengers just can't seem to stay in the ring today! Demona is the winner!"

"So... What did you say about your daughter taking my daughter's Tsukune?" asked Mizore's mom.

"No way... How did you know?"

"Simple... Only one of you gave off a smell."

"Moka... It's all up to you... Don't let her... take Tsukune."

"Over my dead body..."

"My plan exactly..." said Demona.

As Moka entered the ring she noticed that storm clouds had started to converge above.

"That's odd... The weather report didn't say anything about rain." said Mizore.

"I better make this fight quick, before a down poor starts."

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the final match to begin! Demona vs. Moka Akashiya! The winner will get to take home Tsukune! One for the money... two for the show... three to get love... and here we go!"

Gin struck the gong, but much to everyone's surprise, neither Moka nor Demona moved, they just stood there looking as if their minds were thousands of miles away.

"Uh... Moka... Demona... Your fight has begun..."

"Uh... girls... is it getting colder out here, or is it just me?" asked Yukari.

"It's not just you..." said Mizore.

Moka and Demona just stared at each other for a few more moments. As they did they sky started to get darker and darker.

"I feel... a disturbance... in the force." said Demona.

"Oh my gosh, she did not just say that..."

"I really need to end this fight quickly now."

Without another word Moka was off.

Moka charged at Demona and kicked her in the face sending her flying. Towrds the edge of the ring.

"She's out!"

But at that instant Demona dissolved into mist and flew right back to where she had originally been standing.

"I'm sorry, but did you think you had defeated me?"

"Not at all... especially not after how easy you defeated the others."

"The others take you for granted Moka... They just don't get it... They don't realize that in the end it will be you, because it's always been you ever since the beginning... You're the only reason Tsukune decided t to stay at this school... You're the reason he's finally given up his humanity... which is why unlike all the others... I can't let you live."

Demona flew at Moka and started throwing punches and kicks like crazy. Moka was doing her best to block them and seemed to be holding her own, but the others knew she couldn't keep this up forever. Then suddenly…

"AGGHHH!!!"

Demona had punched Moka hard on the right side of her face, Moka staggered a few steps back with her hand on the spot she had been hit.

"First blood is mine."

Moka looked at her hand, sure enough there was blood trickling down from the side of her head.

"That's it… no one… but no one makes me taste my own blood. NO ONE!"

Moka started to attack viciously, but Demona dodged all of her kicks.

"Oh no… She's dizzy from that blow to the head!"

"This is bad."

Next Demona launched several ice daggers, Moka thought she had dodged all of them, but then she felt a sharp pain digging into her shoulder and across the right side of stomach.

"That's gotta hurt… Well I say that like I'm guessing… I know it hurts… and it only gets worse!"

Demona lunged at Moka, who was doing her best to hold her own, but her injuries were taking their toll.

"Moka…"

Moka could swear she heard Tsukune's voice, he was still in his chrysalis, but it still pushed Moka's buttons.

"Tsukune… I can't give up… If our positions were reversed… he'd do the same for me."

"Uh-oh! It looks bad for Moka! But then again we shouldn't be surprised, no one can take the beautiful Demona!"

"When this is over, remind me to kill him." said Kurumu.

"I'll join you." said Mizore.

Demona continued to wail on Moka, as she did the others felt a strong wind building up, then there was a rumble of thunder, and a crash of lighting.

"MOKA!"

"ONEE-SAMMA!"

Moka had fallen to the ground, her injuries had been too much for her, and Demona just continued to beat the hell out of her.

"Get away from my onee-samma!"

Kokoa came running out of the stands and attempted to attack Demona herself, but she dissolved into mist and Kokoa went righty through her.

"Sorry, but outside help is against the rules…"

Demona changed back and threw Kokoa face first into the ground.

"Tsu… ku… ne… I'm sorry."

Demona stood over Moka's broken and battered body. All the others were two scared to move.

"And now… Moka Akashiya… you will die."

Demona raised her hand and created a sharp sword made of ice, she raised it ready to strike… then suddenly…

BOOOOOOMM!!!

"What the heck?!"

All at once lightening started to rain down from the sky like crazy, the wind roared as if it were alive and in pain, the earth shook as if a stampede of wild animals was on it's way.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHAT IS THIS!?!"

From the floor of the ring, Moka looked in the direction of the school, so did Ruby. There was a bright blue light shooting up into the sky.

"Gasp… It's happening you guys!!!"

"You mean?!"

"Yes!!!"

BOOOOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOM!!!

The wind was so strong it knocked Demona of her feet, she just barely avoided landing outside the ring by digging her talons into the floor. The earth continued to shake and lightening split the sky for about ten minutes, and just like that all was still and eerily quiet.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Gin.

"GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!"

"Never mind that! What was that!?!" exclaimed Demona.

**(To be continued)**

**For the first time in centuries...**

**A SUPER GHOUL WILL APPEAR!!!**

**Can't wait for the next chapter?**

**Then go to deviant art to see Tsukune in all his glory in the illustrations "Super Ghoul Tsukune" or "Tsukune Awakens"!**


	12. The Awakening

**Death is a natural part of life**

**The two are inseparable like lovers**

**One cannot exist without the other**

**Without sorrow there is no joy**

**Without pain we would not know pleasure**

**In creation there is destruction**

**And in destruction there is rebirth**

**(Five minutes ago)**

"Wake up… The metamorphosis is complete… your are my successor… you are all I had hoped you'd be… wake up."

"Moka… MOKA!!!"

All at once the pain had stopped. Tsukune opened his eyes, after what seemed like an eternity he could see again. To anyone else they would have seen nothing but black nothingness, but to him the inside of his chrysalis was clear as day.

"Where… am I… Where is everybody? Where is Moka?!"

Tsukune started to slash at the inside of his chrysalis until he had torn a hole in it. At first he was blinded by the light, then when it faded he saw a mirror in front of him. He saw someone dressed head to toe in black with a long flowing blue cape. He had more muscles than a clam factory. He also had razor sharp claws and intimidating eyes. Who was he? Tsukune looked down at his own hands and saw the same razor sharp claws. No wonder had been able to escape the chrysalis. He could feel Moka's vampire blood, his blood, flowing through his veins. But it no longer caused pain, now it was power.

"Wow… This is amazing! I feel invincible! YES! YES! YES!!! I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

He paused for a moment. His voice had sounded a lot deeper than it normally did.

**(He sounds like Keith David aka Goliath, Spawn, Thel 'Vadam)**

"Is that my voice? Is that my voice?! Oh well…"

Suddenly Tsukune felt that something was out of place, he couldn't explain it, he just knew.

"MOKA!!!"

CRASH!!!

"He's the one… the beast of legend… I didn't think that a human like him could have survived the process."

"This is Yokai Academy my friend." said the Headmaster, who had also stepped out of the darkness "The laws of physics go right out the window… Or… the wall as the case may be."

Tsukune soared through the darkened skies of the campus, his cape grabbed the wind and lifted him even higher into the air.

"This must be what it's like for a butterfly to dry its wings and take flight for the first time."

He was like a black and blue comet screaming through the air, scattering stars in his wake. All the pain he had felt for the past week had been washed away. For sometime he had felt like he was dead, but now he never felt more alive. He had given up his humanity, but he no longer cared, as long as he could be with her, and all this power was a fine perk.

"Hang on Moka! I'm coming!"

"What was that?!" exclaimed Gin.

"GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!"

"Never mind that! What was that!?!" exclaimed Demona.

"Forget what both of you are wondering about, what the heck is that!?!"

Like a meteor he came down and slammed into the ring. He knelt down and took Moka's broken body in his hands. All the while the people gathered sat there staring at him both in wonder and in fear.

"Moka… Hold on…"

"Wait! What are you doing?!" demanded Kokoa who had gotten back on her feet.

"Relax Kokoa… I'm only here to help."

"Wait a minute… It's a Super Ghoul!!!" exclaimed one of the teachers who was watching the scene.

"He's right! It's a Super Ghoul! Kill it! Kill it!!!"

"You try and kill it, I like my head where it is!"

"What are you? Are you a man, or a coward?"

"I… AM A COWARD!!!"

"Wait a minute… is that… Tsukune?" asked Mizore.

"Without a doubt."

"Wha… What's he doing?" asked Yukari.

Tsukune held Moka close to him, then he started to glow. Right before everyone's eyes Moka's wounds started to heal. When it was done Moka opened her eyes, and smiled.

"It's about time you showed up… you sleepy head." she said flicking him across the forehead "Where were you five minutes ago when I actually needed you?"

"I was still trapped inside my cocoon. Transfixed in hell." he replied also smiling.

Then the unexpected happened. Moka sat up and brought her face close to his, Tsukune thought this meant she was going to suck his blood, but instead she kissed him on the lips, right in front of everyone.

"HEY!!! IF THAT'S TSUKUNE, THEN HE'S MINE!!!" said Kurumu, flying towards them.

"NO, HE'S MINE!!!" said Mizore.

"I WANT A KISS TOO!" said Yukari.

"ME TOO!" said Ruby.

Tsukune turned to face them, something about the way he looked at them made them all just come to a halt.

"This isn't a good time." he said.

"Wait a minute…" said Demona looking baffled "You're… Tsukune?"

He turned to face Demona, and his expression quickly turned to anger. Demona caught his scent, even from a distance.

"This scent… it's the same… the same as Tsukune before he was sealed in that chrysalis… it must be him."

"Demona…"

"Tsukune… I know what you're thinking, but it was an accident! I didn't mean to impale you! I thought you were one of the others! I never thought you would have been able to stand up, much less run in such a weakened state!"

"…"

"That's Tsukune!?!" exclaimed Gin "Well… Nice outfit!"

"But it's okay now! You're all healed, and by the looks of things you're better than ever."

"Yes… like the phoenix I have risen from the ashes. The old has been smashed and the new has taken its place."

"And you'll be pleased to know I've won the tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Uh… Tsukune… many things have happened since you've been… indisposed." said Ruby.

Without delay the girls started to spill the beans.

"I've beaten them all fair and square Tsukune… As per the agreement, that makes you mine."

"Well frankly Demona… I don't really give a damn."

"What did you just say to me?!"

"You honestly think you can just organize some crazy contest, and offer up something that isn't yours as the prize?"

"What are you saying?"

"Something that I should have told you and the others a long time ago… I am not a prize to be won. My life is my own. I alone will deicide who I love… but it sure as hell went be you."

Demona laughed.

"You think I'm giving you a choice in the matter… I'm not."

Demona rushed over, kicked Moka out of the way, threw her own arms around Tsukune, and kissed him.

"Oh… everybody gets a kiss from Tsukune today!"

"OH NO!!!"

"What?!"

"Don't you remember? Demona has my DNA!" said Kurumu "If she kisses Tsukune he'll become her slave!"

"NO! TSUKUNE!"

For a moment there was silence, then Tsukune opened his eyes. Demona just smiled at him. Tsukune seemed to smile back, then…

WHAM!!!

Demona was sent flying to the edge of the ring.

"What the hell?! And was that your foot?"

"Yes, and unfortunately for you… Super Ghouls are immune to your charm."

Demona got back on her feet.

"Very well… We'll do it the hard way."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a surprise fight! Demona vs. a Super Ghoul! But can even one of the most feared beings in history defeat someone as sexy as Demona?! I think not!"

"Kokoa…"

Kokoa went over and hit Gin in the head.

"Thank you."

"Tsukune…"

"Yes Moka?"

"Kick her ass."

**(To be continued)**


	13. Super Ghoul vs Hybrid

"Do you think Tsukune can beat her?" asked Yukari

"What I want to know is, WHY DID YOU KISS HIM!?!" demanded Kurumu.

"Well… He did just save my life." replied Moka smiling.

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss my Tsukune!"

"You've got some nerve saying that Tsukune is yours he's mine!" said Mizore.

"Have you not been listening you simpletons?" asked Moka "He said he doesn't belong to anyone. Tsukune is person, not a piece of property, and now that he's a Super Ghoul no one can force him to be anyone's. Whoever he wants to spend the rest of his life with, will be his decision. Now shut up and enjoy the show."

Not far away the Headmaster stood in the shadows, and beside him stood Moka's father.

"Spectacles like this are rarely seen by even monster eyes."

"Tsukune Aono has obtained the power of a super ghoul, now we'll see if he can control it."

Before the fight, Demona went over and whispered something to Gin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there will be a small change of rules during this final fight. You will lose if you land outside the ring, give up, or if you are knocked out, that is if you are down for ten seconds."

"Reason for the change?" asked Tsukune.

"Simple… I don't want to see you permanently damaged." said Demona winking.

"Don't worry, you want get the chance."

Both Tsukune and Demona took their opening stances.

"TSUKUNE! TSUKUNE! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN!!! T TO THE S TO THE U TO THE KUNE! T TO THE S TO THE U TO THE KUNE! GO TSUKUNE! GO TSUKUNE! GO TSUKUNE!"

"Thank you girls, that's enough."

"Where did you four get those pom poms?" asked Moka.

"Alright…" said Gin "One for the money… Two for the show… Three for more money… and here we go!"

Gin struck the gong. Before Tsukune could move, Demona waved her hand, and then Tsukune was flash frozen in a thick coat of ice.

"No way!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, Demona has flash frozen the Super Ghoul just like that! Isn't she amazing?!"

"When this is over, remind me to kill him." said Moka.

"1… 2… 3…"

"He can count to one hundred, he's not going to break free." thought Demona "And this way, I can take Tsukune without hurting him at all… He may have a little hibernation sickness when I thaw him, but I'm sure my loving will perk him right up."

"4… 5… 6…"

"3… 2… 1…" said the Headmaster.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard, then Tsukune's frozen prison exploded.

"WHAT!?!"

"You'll have to do better than that."

Tsukune wasn't showing it, but having just been flash frozen, he felt hypothermic.

"Shake it off." he told himself "Remember its do or die."

"Unbelievable! The super ghoul has just broken free! The match will go on!"

"Not for long."

Demona snapped her fingers, almost instantly eight ice dolls appeared.

"Restrain him!"

"Go ahead and try."

Demona's ice dolls charged at Tsukune. When they came too close he jumped into the air, when he came down he kicked one of them in the head, sending it into the stands. Another ice doll came up behind him; Tsukune reacted by punching it the gut, causing it to shatter. Everyone was looking at the seen with their mouths wide open.

"Guys… Tsukune just leapt thirty feet into the air…" said Yukari.

"And after all the trouble I had trying to kill those things… he does it in one blow." said Mizore.

Tsukune took out the rest of Demona's ice dolls with ease. The exercise helped him get over the hypothermia. When the last of the ice dolls fell Demona started to hurl ice daggers at him, but Tsukune just batted them away with his hands.

"Wow… And he's only warming up." said Ruby.

"Just warming up!?!"

"Yes." said Moka "Tsukune isn't used to his new body just yet, he hasn't even been hatched under an hour. Right now he's just breaking the ice."

After Demona had stopped hurling ice daggers, she and Tsukune just stood there staring at each other for a few moments.

"Playing hard to get eh? That's okay with me my dear Tsukune… I like a good game."

"Love isn't a contest Demona… Even my predecessor understood that it can only be freely given and/or received."

"Oh I'm freely giving it… and you'll take it, or I'll shove it down your throat… Actually forget I said that, being the male, it is you who do the shoving."

"Please, there are ladies present."

Demona came flying at Tsukune and started punching at kicking like crazy, but Tsukune blocked all her attacks as if they were nothing.

"Let's see you block this!"

Demona threw herself forward but Tsukune just sidestepped, and as Demona flew past him he slapped her in the back of the head.

"Bitch slap!" said Yukari.

"Only this time, it's the bitch that's getting slapped." laughed Kurumu.

"Hmm… I think it's time I gave the powers I've inherited from the witches a whirl."

Demona raised her hands in the air. Several trees from the surrounding area were ripped out of the ground, the ends of which were sharpened so they looked like huge bullets. Demona started hurling them at Tsukune. The ones he didn't dodge he blasted with bursts of dark energy form his hands.

"She's not taking this seriously!" said Mizore.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how viciously she beat Moka?"

"That's because she hates me and wanted me out of the way." said Moka "But she and Tsukune are just having sport with each other… Frankly I'm amazed."

"About what?"

"Tsukune has been fighting like he's done this his whole life. He's only been out of that cocoon less than an hour and he hasn't tried to kill any off us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kurumu.

"Super ghouls crave blood as much as any vampire. They may have a degree control over their thirst where a regular ghoul is a mindless killing machine, but it's amazing that he's gone this long without needing to feed… There aren't a lot of boys out there these days that can fight their urges."

"Most boys Tsukune's age don't crave blood, they just want to get physical with the opposite sex."

After the last of Demona's wooden projectiles was reduced to ashes Tsukune turned to face her.

"Okay… I guess that was a good enough warm up." she said.

"Okay, so why don't we get the real show started?"

"My pleasure Tsukune… and I do mean pleasure."

"Just shut up and fight."

**(To be continued)**


	14. The Dance of Death Begins

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the terrifying super ghoul and the lovely Demona were just getting warmed up! Now it looks like the real fight is about to go down! But we all know that in the end it will be Demona who emerges victorious!"

"We'll see about that." said Tsukune.

"You should know Tsukune… I was made from the five women who desire you more than anything else in the world… So it's only logical that I want you five times as much as anyone else… and nothing will stop me from making you mine…"

"Once again… Just shut up and fight."

"Okay… You wanna play hardball?"

Demona raised one hand in the air; suddenly there was a giant ball of ice there.

"I'll play hardball."

Demona threw ice ball at Tsukune; he didn't try to dodge it at all, he just stood his ground, punched it, and the ball shattered, but before the fragments hit the ground Demona was right there in Tsukune's face.

"Hello."

Demona kicked him in the chest, sending him flying to the edge of the ring.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too bad my dear Tsuki."

Tsukune started laughing and rose up.

"Is that all you've got?"

"I can't believe how much Tsukune has changed…"

"I know Yukari." said Moka "It's like he just became a man."

"My man you mean." said Kurumu blushing.

"No way! He's my man!" said Mizore.

"Do you think you can win Tsukune with a physique like that? Sure you're better than Yukari, but you still can't hope to compare with me!"

"It never stops…" thought Moka.

"So far you've just been using Mizore's powers… got anything else?" asked Tsukune.

"You asked for it."

There was a bright flash of light, then there were about twenty Demonas circling around Tsukune.

"More ice dolls?"

"No Tsukune… I'm using Kurumu's power."

"Tsukune! Only one of them is real!" said Ruby.

"Yeah, but which one?" asked Yukari.

"Hmm… let's see… which one… which one… Oh what the heck? Why not all at once?"

The Demonas quickly advanced on Tsukune, who stretched out his arms and sent out a huge shockwave that struck them all. They all just disappeared, all except one, which was sent to the ground reeling in pain.

"Wow…" said Demona getting up "Tsukune… you are such a man. But I must ask, why didn't you just use your enhanced senses to find the real me?"

"Well… to be perfectly honest… I've got so much energy I don't know what to do with it."

"… I know what you can do with all that energy, and it's much more enjoyable than burning it off in a fight. Just surrender and I'll show you."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Why do you resist me Tsukune? I'm by far the best match for you. I am smarter, stronger, faster, more powerful, and more beautiful than all five of my sisters combined! And you can see that the entire school agrees with me."

"That may be true Demona, but unlike everyone else, I can see that your beauty is barbed."

"It matters not, you will be mine!"

Demona started to channel purple balls of energy from her hands and threw them at Tsukune, who was doing his best to either dodge or deflect them.

"Don't just dodge." he told himself "Get inside and attack."

Tsukune dodged Demona's barrage of attacks, got up close to her, and gave her an uppercut punch in the chin.

"OWWW!!! You broke my jaw!"

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did!"

"No, if he broke your jaw, you wouldn't be able to talk. And we wouldn't have to listen to all your ranting." said Moka.

"Err… Maybe I should finish what I started with you, sister!"

Before Demona could move, Tsukune was already standing in-between her and the others.

"Leave them alone Demona. Your fight is with me."

"Tsukune, protect me!" said Kurumu blushing.

"I don't want to fight you Tsukune, but if you continue to resist me, I will make you mine by force."

Demona rushed up and managed to kick Tsukune in the face, sending him flying towards the edge of the ring, but he sunk his claws into the ground, did a backflip and struck Demona with a kick of his own. Before she got too far she dissolved into mist and flew back into the center of the ring.

"Hmm… Being part vampire, Demona has enhanced senses… Maybe I can use that to my advantage."

Tsukune opened his mouth wide, took a deep breath, then suddenly…

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!"

Tsukune let out a loud wail, no one saw it coming, Demona tried covering her ears, but it didn't help. Moka couldn't stand it either.

"MY HEAD IS SPLITTING!!!"

All at once Tsukune just stopped.

"Huh? He was winning, what went wrong?"

Tsukune fell to his knees clutching his throat. He was breathing very heavily, and Moka saw that he was sweating.

"Oh no… It's happening."

"Tsukune… What's wrong?" asked Demona.

"I'm… suddenly… very thirsty."

Demona looked down at her hand and saw that her skin was getting a lot paler, she also saw wrinkles.

"Me too… uh… Why don't we take a twenty minute break?"

Tsukune's response was a choked gasp.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Demona raised one hand in the air and sent a burst of energy up into the sky.

"Half time!" she said "We'll be back in twenty minutes, if you have to use the bathroom or get snacks, then do it now."

Without saying another word Demona flew off.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?!"

"Sure, it's like my throat is on fire, I've never felt better."

"What's wrong with him Moka?!"

"It's the thirst… no matter how much control they have over it, a super ghoul still needs to feed."

Tsukune's eyes turned red and his mouth became visible, he had rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Quick get him a blood pack!"

"Where are we supposed to get one?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET HIM ONE BEFORE…"

"GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!"

"Don't move!"

Tsukune froze on the spot.

"Luckily he's just a hatchling and hasn't learned how to escape my spells yet." thought the Headmaster.

He took out a blood pack.

"I thought we might need a couple of these after you hatched."

When the Headmaster broke his spell Tsukune leapt at the blood pack and devoured it.

"Thanks… I needed that."

"Well… now that that's out of the way, we need to think of a way Tsukune can defeat Demona."

"Moka's right… I'm holding my own out there… But we can't do this forever… Now what do we know?"

"Demona has all our DNA, and as a result she is very powerful."

"So far she and Tsukune have fought to a stand still."

"The only problem is Tsukune doesn't have a lot of experience with his new powers, and if he pushes it too hard he'll get thirsty."

"Wait a minute… I just thought of something."

"What is it Tsukune?"

"If Demona has your DNA, and as a result has all your powers… maybe she also has your weaknesses."

**(To be continued)**


	15. Demona's Transformation

Tsukune stood in the center of the arena waiting for Demona to return. Anyone in the stands who hadn't run away yet just sat there staring at him.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"You wanna get killed by the super ghoul? Be my guest."

"Demona's our only chance, she's the only one with the strength to kill him."

"These people are really getting on my nerves." said Mizore "Tsukune isn't the bad guy here."

"So that is Tsukune."

"Mother! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

"Look… We can explain."

"What's to explain? It would just seem that Tsukune is indeed monster enough to be my son in law."

"No way! He's monster enough to be my son in law!" said Kurumu's mother.

"He's not going to be anyone's son in law… Because I don't have parents."

Demona had returned to the arena.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tsukune… It took longer than expected for me to find a good drink."

"Let's just get this over with Demona I have things to do…"

"We both have things to do… together."

"Hurry up before I fall asleep."

Demona signaled for Gin to continue the match.

"Remember…" said the voice of Udar "Energy is energy… whether generated by science or by magic… it never disappears, it only changes form."

"And since Demona has Mizore's DNA… The kind of energy we need is heat."

"It's time ladies and gentlemen! The match will now resume!"

Gin struck the gong, Demona immediately leapt at Tsukune.

"Concentrate… concentrate."

Tsukune started to create a blue ball of fire in his hand.

"Oh yes… gonna have to get some pepper on this one."

Demona saw what was happening and stopped.

"Play ball…"

As Demona dashed off in the opposite direction Tsukune threw the fire ball at her.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!!! STOP, DROP, ROLL!!! STOP, DROP, ROLL!!!"

"Here let me help you with that."

Tsukune picked up some of the ice fragments from earlier in the fight. Using his powers held the fragments suspended in mid air, melted them, and threw the ball of water he had created at Demona.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"OH NO! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IN A BIZZARE TURN OF EVENTS, THE SUPER GHOUL SEEMS TO HAVE DEMONA AT HIS MERCY!!!"

"I know he's under Demona's spell, but he's really getting on my nerves." said Yukari.

Tsukune took advantage of the situation and attacked.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

"HOLY ****!"

"EIYAH!!!"

"MOTHER OF MERCY!"

Moka was actually laughing.

"OH EXCUSE ME! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY ARM?!" she laughed.

"You find that funny?" asked Ruby.

"You would too if Demona had beaten you within an inch of your life."

Demona channeled a burst of energy that sent Tsukune flying, but before he got too far away he sunk his claws into the ring. Demona rose up and looked made as hell. Most of her hair had been burned away, and Tsukune had indeed disarmed her.

"She looks terrible." said Kurumu.

"Yeah, I think this fight is just about over."

"Wait, what is she doing?!"

Demona dissolved into a thick cloud of violet mist and flew up a safe distance from the ring. The particles just danced around and around, finally Demona reformed herself, only now her hair was all grown back as was her arm, but she still looked mad.

"I'm going to kill you… I'M GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO F*** YOU, AND THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Everyone was quiet.

"I really didn't need that mental image." said Moka.

"Too much information."

"Tsukune Aono… This is your last chance… be my mate obediently, or suffer the consequences." said Demona.

"I alone will decide who I love Demona… but it will not be you."

"Then you have leave me with no choice but to fight you at full power!"

"What?!" exclaimed the girls.

"It would seem that she's been holding out on us." said Moka.

"You should feel honored Tsukune… not only that you will be my mate for eternity, but because you will be the first to witness me in this form!"

Demona stretched her hands out, then she started to glow.

"Ladies and gentlemen I don't believe it! It appears that Demona is transforming! It is said that all vampires can do this, but they choose not to because they're extremely vain!"

Demona's muscles got bigger, two huge horns shot out of her head, two big bat-like wings erupted out of her back, her fingernails became razor sharp talons, she had grown a tail, and her mouth turned into three fanged mandibles.

"Oh my gosh… She's radiating with energy!"

"So tell me Tsukune… How do I look?"

"Not even your own mother could love you… Then again you don't even have a mother."

"Don't worry my dear Tsukune… This is only temporary, until I knock some sense into you."

**(To be continued)**

**Now available on deviantart Demona Transformed!**

**It has been brought to my attention that some of you are having trouble finding my deviant page.**

**For some reason I can't post the full link on this site. Se here's what you need to do.**

**Just google "Deviantart KATTALNUVA"**

**It should be the first thing you see.**

**I even changed my name on this site to go with it to avoid confusion.**


	16. The Ulikai'e'emakeloa

**"Tsukune Aono… You're mine!"**

**Demona flew at Tsukune at full speed. Before she got to him he jumped high into the air, suddenly she was behind him and knocked him into the ground. Tsukune landed outside the ring and Demona stood atop him looking very pleased with herself.**

**"Victory is mine!"**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a ring out! Demona is the winner!"**

**Suddenly Tsukune sent out a pulse of energy that knocked her off of him. He got up, charged at her and started delivering blows.**

**"Oh my gosh! The super ghoul doesn't care that the game is over! He's still fighting!"**

**"You've lost Tsukune, you're mine now!"**

**"This is not a game!"**

**Tsukune generated several fireballs and threw them at Demona, who created a wall of ice to shield herself.**

**"Tsukune Aono, we were destined to be together. I was made for you, why do you fight me?"**

**"I don't believe in destiny, I believe in choice. Love is a gift that can only be freely given and received… And I choose not to love you."**

**"Then I will make you."**

**"You just don't get it…Then I guess the only way to prove to you that I will never love you… is to kill you."**

**"Go ahead and try!"**

** Tsukune ripped a whole tree out of the ground and threw it at Demona, but she just dissolved into mist and it went right through her. She the reformed and charged at Tsukune and pounded him into the ground. He tried to free himself by kicking her in the chin, but that didn't seem to faze Demona in the slightest. She kicked him into the air, jumped into the air herself, and then kicked him to the ground.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, we may have to call these extra innings, on account of hail…"**

**Demona starting conjuring giant balls of ice and threw them at Tsukune.**

**"Tsukune's in trouble! We've got to help him!"**

**"Not yet, Kurumu." said Moka.**

**"What? What the hell are we waiting for exactly?"**

**"Tsukune needs to prove to Demona that no matter what she tries he will never love her. And he needs to prove that without our assistance."**

**"But he's getting creamed out there!"**

**"Is he? I suggest you look closer."**

** It wasn't long until Demona stopped hurling ice balls at Tsukune, she didn't want him permanently damaged after all.**

**"Are you ready to give up yet Tsukune?"**

**Tsukune started laughing, as he got up the others saw that his injuries were quickly healing on their own.**

**"Are you kidding?"**

**"No… No… NO! You will be mine Tsukune Aono! YOU WILL BE MINE!"**

**Demona vanished into thin air, then she reappeared behind Tsukune and caught him as if it were in a bear hug.**

**"Now that I have you, I will never let you go!"**

**"We'll see about that."**

**Tsukune started to elbow Demona in the chest. He just pounded away at her ribs until she was forced to let go of him. Demona coughed up some blood, then Tsukune quickly got behind her, grabbed her by the tail, started swinging her around and around to gain momentum, then threw her in a random direction. But Demona was back on her feet and charging at him in a matter of moments.**

** "She just won't go down." thought Tsukune.**

**"There is only one option left…" said the voice of Udar "Use the Ulikai'e'emakeloa."**

**"The what?"**

**"It's only the most powerful attack in your arsenal boy."**

**"Okay… How do I use it?"**

**"First delay Demona, you'll need time to charge the attack."**

**"Okay…"**

**Tsukune conjured a huge ball of fire, and threw it at Demona's face.**

**"AAAAGHHHHH! MY EYES!"**

**"Now cup your hands together and begin concentrating your energy into that single point… When you're finished, just say the magic word and fire."**

**"What is the magic word?"**

"What do you think?"

"Please?"

"Ugh… Just say **Ulikai'e'emakeloa!"**

**"Okay! I got it!"**

** Tsukune cupped his hands together and began concentrating hid energy.**

**"Remember, you've got to mean it… She hurt your friends… she almost killed Moka… the single most important thing in you entire universe. She'll never stop trying to make you her own as long as she lives… she should never have been born.**

**Energy started crackling around Tsukune's body. A violent wind suddenly whipped across the area, and lightening split the sky.**

**"Uli… kai'e'…"**

**Moka's father, who had been watching in the shadows finally made his presence known.**

**"EVERYONE! RUN! GET MOVING! HE'S RELEASING THE BLUE WAVE OF DEATH!"**

**"Blue wave of death? What does he mean?" asked Kurumu.**

**"He means… RUN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER RUN BEFORE!" said Moka.**

**"Emake…"**

**Tsukune now has a sphere of energy in his hands that was giving off beams of light in every direction. Demona had finally recovered.**

**"What the… What the hell is he doing!"**

"LOA!"

A explosive stream of blue energy shot out of Tsukune's hands and rocketed toward Demona, who raised her hands in a desperate attempt to defend herself.

"I CAN'T STOP IT! IT'S TOO POWERFULL! WHY TSUKUNE! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO YOUR OWN MATE!"

"EVEN IN DEATH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE CAN EVER BE FORCED TO LOVE! I ALONE WILL DECIDE WHO I WILL LOVE. BUT IT WON'T BE YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

There was huge explosion of blinding blue light. The earth shook violently, then just like every explosion it was gone in an instant, and all was quiet. Tsukune stood there gasping for breath. He looked at the place where moments ago Demona had stood, there was no violet mist, there was only black smoke.

"Sayonara…" he laughed as he collapsed.

**(To be concluded)**


	17. Some Day

"Ten little birdies… with big fat wings… too heavy to fly they… crash in the thing… Hey…"

Tsukune woke up and found himself laying in a bed in the infirmary.

"Wah… I'm back to normal?"

"Very impressive Tsukune Aono… I didn't think a hatchling would be able ton control the Ulikai'e'emakeloa with such skill."

"Headmaster… How am I back to normal?"

"Look at your arm."

"Whoa!"

Tsukune was wearing a new Holy Lock, this one was made of gold.

"New and improved. It suppresses your super ghoul nature, but it's still there. Remember that."

"And I suggest you do your best to control it…"

Tsukune froze after he heard the voice of Moka's father right behind him.

"It goes against my better judgment to let you live… You would do well to… remember your place, as my daughter would tell you… Super ghouls can still die… All I need to do is cut off your head… Is that understood?"

"… Yes sir… Whoa… why do I feel so weak…"

"You don't have a lot of experience transforming to and from a super ghoul… It takes a lot of energy out of you… not to mention that attack you used… Now I suggest you get some rest."

Tsukune couldn't help but collapse back onto his bed.

A few hours later while he slept, Tsukune could feel that someone was near… Just the person he wanted to see.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune!"

Before he could sit up Moka ran over and hugged him.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you I didn't put my rosario back on for a week!"

"Moka… I'm glad to see you too… but you're kinda crushing me."

"Oh… sorry."

"So… where is everyone else?"

"We were told not to disturb you, that's why everyone else's mothers were sent home, but I just had to see that you were alright."

"Did you find Demona's body?"

"No… But I don't think anyone could have survived that attack… The headmaster thinks that the blast vaporized her."

Tsukune noticed that there was something strange about the way Moka spoke to him.

"What is it Moka?"

"Well it's just that… That other me kissed you!"

"Oh boy…"

"Even though the other me is still me, it's still annoying…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka… Do you want to suck my blood?"

Moka blushed.

"No… It's not about sucking blood today… Tsukune!"

Moka fell down on top of Tsukune and kissed him, and then her hands started to travel.

"Whoa! Moka what are you doing?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Moka usually just bit Tsukune in the neck, this time she was reaching for the forbidden zone.

"I'm sorry Tsukune it's just that… You almost died a week ago, Demona almost killed me, and I… I… Tsukune I want you!"

"Whoa! Slow down, Moka."

"You don't want to?"

"No, it's not like that… It's just that… We really shouldn't go there."

"Why not?"

"One: knowing the others, they'll come barging in on us. Two: your father would kill me if he found out. And three: if you ended up… you know… how on earth would I tell my parents?"

Tsukune's mother had almost had a heart attack over a girl like her coming to the door and asking for her son. Moka didn't want to think about what would happen if Tsukune had to tell his mother that he got someone pregnant.

"Okay… but… maybe some day?"

"Yes… Some day…"

"In the meantime… can I still…"

"Ugh… Go ahead."

"I love you, Tsukune… Capu-CHU!"

**The End**

**Don't go anywhere!**

**There is a saying, any story worth telling… deserves a sequel!**

**Coming up next**

**The newspaper club goes on a weekend field trip to beachside manor that just happens to belong to the most famous witch in the world. Tsukune and friends expect a weekend of sun, sand, and surf… but little do they know… they are in for a night of mystery, madness, and MURDER!**

**Has one of Tsukune's friends snapped?**

**Was it a desperate maid?**

**Was it a self righteous cook?**

**Was it a fruity gardener?**

**Was it a perverted beekeeper/pool tender?**

**Or did the butler do it?**

**You can run if you like, but if you are brave then come and join Tsukune and friends and put your detective skills to the test in my first ever murder mystery, can you solve the crime before they do?**

**Find out in**

**Rosario & Vampire: The Worst Field Trip Ever**


End file.
